Tastes like burgers
by turtleteapot
Summary: A 100 words prompt that turned into a 1000 words prompt: Destiel and burgers PWP


„Dean, what does a blowjob taste like?" the Angel asked, his eyebrows raised as he stared intently at the human sitting across him who nearly choked on a piece of steak.

"What the Hell?" Dean was still coughing, could barely speak, "Uh Cas, that's not a topic we should discuss in a goddamn diner! Even less while I'm busy eating this glorious steak. I mean, seriously, didn't they teach you in Angel school that guys don't talk about stuff like that in public places?"

"But Dean, I need to know."

"Well, uh…I heard it tastes like burger."

"I like burgers."

The look on Dean's face was priceless. Nobody could blame him for his shock and confusion though, not after hearing an actual Angel of the Lord basically admitting that he'd probably like giving a blowjob. The whole situation was beyond bizarre and the hunter really hoped none of the other guests in the diner were paying attention to their awkward conversation.

"Can we maybe change the topic, Cas? I really don't feel like discussing blowjobs while eating, okay?"

"I understand, Dean. Allow me to find out more about this particular topic while you finish your meal." The Angel replied as he let himself slip under the table and gently nudged Dean's legs apart to comfortably nestle between them.

"Cas? Cas, this is not appropriate! People don't…"

"Relax, Dean, and finish your meal. I've seen a scene like this in one of the films on your laptop. I know what I'm doing." Castiel replied as his nimble fingers worked open his friend's belt and pulled down the zipper. His hot breath ghosted over Dean's boxer brief and as he put a hand on the hunter's leg, thumb stroking gently over the inside of his thigh, he felt a shudder going through his friend. Castiel really was a quick study, he learned all of the things he needed for this experiment just by watching those very entertaining films.

Relaxing was the last thing Dean could do right now. He was pale as a ghost and if he wasn't so afraid people around them would notice what was going on, he'd probably throw a tantrum. Seriously, what was Cas thinking he was doing? His brain had a hard time coming up with an answer, even more so since most of his blood was somewhere in his nether regions. The hunter would never admit this, of course, but he really was kind of turned on. After all, it wasn't like he was offered a blowjob every day, even less so by a motherfucking Angel of the Lord. Dean Winchester's milkshake obviously brought all the girls, boys, monsters and now even Angels to the yard. In a way, he really was flattered by the attention he got from Castiel.

The hunter had to suppress a moan when he felt his friend's hands gingerly pulling his cock out of his boxers. He wasn't fully hard yet, no, but he was getting there and Cas' tongue flicking over the sensitive skin really did add to it. Dean briefly wondered if his friend really found out how to give head by watching porn but it quickly became apparent that his mind couldn't focus on anything besides the sensation of Castiel's mouth on his cock for long. Damn it, that angelic bastard really got him hard and horny way faster than expected. When Cas let his tongue swirl around the head of his cock, Dean actually had to bite his lip and tightly grip the edge of the table to keep himself from letting out a drawn-out groan.

Sammy, being the bitch he was, just had to pick this precise moment to casually stroll into the diner and ask him about the Angel's whereabouts. As if Dean could give him a sensible answer while Castiel worked him like a pro. Shit started to get really nasty, however, when Castiel let Dean's penis slide out of his mouth with an obscene plopping-sound and answered Sam from where he was under the table.

"I'm here, Sam, under the table. I'm trying to find out what a blowjob is like. I have to say though, Dean was wrong. It doesn't taste like burgers, more like skin and salt and se-."

"Dude I'm outta here!" Sam didn't even let the Angel finish before he stormed out of the diner again as if the Devil himself was out to get him. The expression on his face was a mixture of shock and amusement and the small part of Dean's brain that still worked was relieved not to find a single trace of disgust there. The older Winchester was also quite glad to notice that so far, none of the other people in the diner had noticed what was going on under his table.

"Uh Feathers? You gonna finish what you started?"

Dean closed his eyes and swallowed down another moan before his face settled for the standard oh-expression of pleasure when he felt the hotness of Castiel's mouth on his dick again. It really was amazing how good the goddamn Angel was and the hunter made a mental note to ask him to do this again soon.

Cas started softly humming then and this did things to Dean he didn't even have words for. The hunter really wished for something better to hold on to while the Angel was taking as much of him in as he could without gagging (which was quite a lot). It didn't take the hunter much longer to reach his climax and even though he didn't warn Castiel, his friend moved his face away just in time to avoid the internal spit-or-swallow debate.

When Cas came up from under the table again, his hair was a mess and there was a rather sheepish grin on his face. Dean's breathing was still rather labored but when he was a splotch of his own cum on his friend's cheek, it stopped altogether. Gulping, he leaned forward and gently wiped it away.


End file.
